Good Bye
by keotey1228
Summary: "I never meant to blow him up." My Babysitter's a Vampire One-Shot


"I never meant to blow him up." Sarah said, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really am. If I could go back in time to last night, to change it, so I was in the room when it went off, I would. Any questions?" A single hand went up.

"Sarah, can you please tell us the story of what happened? All of it. I think everyone should know exactly how he died." She asked.

"Of, course. It all started when I first came to babysit Jane. I'm a vampire. I'm not dangerous, I can assure you that. Rory and Erica are also vampires. Benny is a spell caster and Ethan is seer."

"What is a seer?" She asked.

"A seer is a person who can see a part of the future or past just by touching someone or something. Back to the story. My ex-boyfriend, Jesse, was trying to wake up his dead ancestors. By the way, Jesse bit me, Jesse's friend bit Erica, Erica bit Rory, and Rory bit someone unknown. Ethan, Benny and I stopped Jesse. We trapped him in a box, called the Cubulay Animoose, and buried it. The dinner with Mr. Morgan's company was invaded by dead animals. Benny brought Della's dog back to life and it made all the other dead animals to come back also. Ethan and Benny became cheerleaders to help me keep an eye on Erica. An evil witch, Stephanie, was trying to suck out the spirits out of the whole school. But we stopped her, and she became her real age and she became the school lunch lady. Then the blood drive came to our school. The nurses were really vampires out for blood. Rory and Erica were trying to steal the blood and ended up getting stuck in the back of the blood truck. Ethan's blood is H-Deficient so he traded a pint of blood for Erica, Rory, and made them promise never to come back. Then Jane brought her Debbie Dazzle doll to life. Debbie get's energy from contact. We stopped her and ended up making her back into doll form. Then Hannah, from school, bought Benny's grandma's camera for the yearbook. The camera makes an evil copy of the person in the photo. There were copies of Hannah and Benny. Benny beat his copy, and Ethan destroyed Hannah's copy. Then the ghost of Coach Ed comes out of a trophy but Ethan was the only one who could see him. He said he wouldn't move on until Ethan won him a new trophy. Ethan decided to beat Kurt the hurt Lochner in wrestling. He did by tickling him. Weird, I know, but that was the only way. Then Benny made a love potion…"

"Sarah, I know I told you 'everything', but this is not what I meant. But continue, this is interesting to realize how much stuff makes sense now that we really know what happened." She told me. I giggled as much as I could despite the circumstances.

"Well, Benny made a love potion. Erica and I were the only ones supposed to smell it. But it spread throughout the school. I liked Ethan and Erica liked Benny. The whole school kind of divided between them. Then all the girls including me started to hate them, because Benny messed up the potion. First we were all fighting over who got to kiss them, and then we fought over who gets to kill them. Ethan and Benny locked themselves in the cage of eternity to get away from us. The spell wore off eventually. Then Ethan and Benny got detention for rewiring the school system. We all found out that the town's oldest tree was mad that it got cut down, so it took over the computer system. Rory was making a CD in the school's computer lab, and he got taken over by the tree. Ethan put a virus in the school's computer system and it died. Then we met David. He is a werewolf. He made Ethan and Benny become friends with him because he knew about Ethan's power and was hoping that he would find a cure for him. Benny was trying to reveal David as a werewolf but he accidently said it backward, and it accidently hit Ethan, making him a werewolf. I was looking for the cure that David was looking for so I would be human again. But then I gave it up for Ethan. Then Ethan won the chance to help Doug Falconhawk catch something supernatural. Then Doug found out that I was a vampire so we all did Live Action Role Playing to make Doug think that I was pretending to be a vampire. It worked. Then, the Chicken D-Brainer from Mc Fingers went to Lotta Lotte. People who drank it became a zombie. Benny got turned into a zombie because he got bit by one of them. We found out that the zombies become normal with cold air. All the zombies turned back into humans. Then, we found a séance game in the Morgan's basement. Rory, Ethan, and Benny played it. They accidently released a spirit from the game and it took over my body. They dug up the Cubulay Animoose and sucked the spirit into it. Benny hid the box in Ethan's closet. Then Jesse came back from the dead when we dug up the box. The only thing he wanted in White chapel was me. He asked me to come back with him. We made a plan to beat Jesse at the school dance. Now don't freak out on this next part. Jesse bit Ethan. He said that I had a choice. I had to both suck the venom out of Ethan and become full vampire or make Ethan become a fledgling, which is a vampire who has not drank human blood. I became a full vampire and Ethan stayed human. Then last night…" I sighed. Remembering last night hurt.

"Well, last night, Ethan told us that he had a vision that Jesse was going to fly through the window and attack him during the night. We all rewired Ethan room to capture Jesse. But it kind of backfired and caused terrible results." I looked around and I think Mrs. Morgan could tell I was done talking because she stood up and said,

"Thank you Sarah. Would you like to say some last words?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ethan, I'm sorry. I really, truly am. I would do anything if I could just bring you back. I'm going to miss you."

At Sarah's House Later That Night

Ethan's last words before he went into his room, for the last time, rang through my head.

'Sarah, the spell wasn't for Jesse. It's for me. I'm sorry. No one can live forever, everyone has their time, and my time is now.' And then it all happened. After the room exploded, I went into shock and woke up in the hospital the next day, just to find out that Ethan had not recovered. He was burned and did not survive. I hadn't been able to stop him, and I hadn't told everyone the real truth of why Ethan died.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs, outside to the park. I picked up the nearest wooden stake.

'No one can live forever.' Ethan had said.

Even someone who can.


End file.
